


People Like Grapes?

by roxashighwind



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Miles let go of Jon’s face and took a half step back, putting some distance between their bodies. “So, actually bad breakup or did you just want to kiss me?” he asked, a bubble of nervous laughter following quickly.</i>
</p><p>-<br/>Day 3 of Multiamory March! Prompt: Grape</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Grapes?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small part of me that doesn't think this really fits for MM, as it's pre-polyamorous relationship, but there's talk of it in present and past! 
> 
> As always, the Multiamory March prompt list can be found over [here](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/140083714227/multiamory-march-prompt-list).

"Hey, hey. Kiss me. Real quick." Jon skidded to a stop in front of Miles and Kerry.

"What? Are you on drugs? I don't even -" Miles looked at him like he'd lost his entire mind.

"My ex is right over there and it wasn't a good breakup and -" 

"Say no more, friend!" Miles cut him off with an arm thrown over his shoulder and a hand on his jaw. Their lips met moments later in a surprisingly chaste kiss that no doubt looked dirtier than it was from the outside from the way they pressed together and the sound Jon made.

Jon was getting into it, hands on Miles’ hips to hold him close and eyes shut, when a pointed cough and a kick to the ankle brought him back to the real world.

“The ex is gone.”

Miles let go of Jon’s face and took a half step back, putting some distance between their bodies. “So, actually bad breakup or did you just want to kiss me?” he asked, a bubble of nervous laughter following quickly.

Jon ran a hand through his shaggy hair, a dark flush on his cheeks. “Uh. Pretty bad, actually.” 

“Didn’t you and whoever break up like… A month ago?” questioned Kerry.

Jon narrowed his eyes, but didn’t quite glare. “You are very observant, but that’s entirely beside the point of this display. Or rather, it’s perfect because that’s how terribad it ended between us.” 

Kerry arched an eyebrow. “Did you really just use the word  _ terribad _ ?”

“Hey, uh, Jon…” Miles tipped his head to the side as he licked his lips. His brows furrowed as he did it again, tasting his own mouth.

Jon mimicked his confusion. “What?”

Miles gave his lips one last thorough lick. “Why do you taste like grapes?” 

Kerry couldn’t stop his snort and the full body laughter that came after. “Really, Miles?”

“Oh, I just had some toast with grape jelly,” Jon answered easily. “It’s really not that funny, Kerry.”

“It’s kind of funny.” Kerry’s laughter died slowly, and he finally looked at Miles. “Enjoy yourself, buddy?”

“It was the tastiest surprise kiss I’ve had in awhile.” Miles smiled back, content to return to Kerry’s side and watch as Jon’s stance slowly turned awkward and uncertain. After all, he was the one to demand the kiss in the first place, so he could deal with the weirdness of it.

“Y’know, I’d take a bit of offense to that if I didn’t know how much you like grapes.”

Jon chuckled and pushed his hair back again. “They do say that people like grapes.”

“They being  _ Gavin. _ ” Kerry shook his head.

“He can be a they,” Jon countered. “And enough people have that shirt that it can  _ totally _ be a collective thing.”

“Maybe you should have a taste, my dear Kerry,” Miles finally said when his own small spate of giggles died away. “Get in on the action.”

That caught Jon off guard. “Uh, what?”

“It’d only be fair, if you’re okay with it, Risemonger. I mean, you did rush me for a good kissin’, why not get some similarly good smoochies with my partner here? Go for the whole set.” 

Kerry elbowed Miles in the ribs. “I can ask for my own kissing, thanks.” 

Miles turned his whole attention to Kerry. “I just figured - You’re always checking with me when I look interested in someone, so I thought…” He rubbed at his side, where Kerry’s elbow had landed. “Man, you have some seriously bony bits.”

Jon couldn’t help his snort at the potentially dirty connotation, because of course he was a complete adolescent. “Okay, can we back it up a little?” 

Kerry reached up to pat at Miles’ cheek. “You’re ridiculous. I appreciate it, Miles, but it’s not like we’re asking him to date us.”

“Still here.” Jon waved his hand between them. “Care to explain to the outsider?”

Miles flapped his hand in Jon’s direction, not turning away from Kerry. “We’re both open to multiple partners as long as everyone’s on board. Kerry here’s not into kissing without the relationship bits. I’m not under the same orientational hangup, nor does Kerry mind my kissing other people as long as he knows about it.” 

“Yeah, that’s about the twist of it,” Kerry agreed with a fond smile. He looked about ready to pat Miles on the head for his satisfactory explanation. 

Jon blinked, surprised. “Polyamorous? Like Barb, Blaine, and Aaron?” 

“Yup,” Miles replied, popping the “p” loudly. “B-A-B isn’t the only set, but they’re definitely the most obvious.” 

“So, you guys and Arryn?”

“Oh no. Well. Yeah, but I was never with Arryn. That was just Miles being with her and being with me. We’ve never really done the full triangle.” 

Miles held up a hand. “Or square,” he said pointedly.

“Or square,” Kerry repeated. “Though we don’t talk about them because they’re a mess.” He shrugged at Jon’s confusion. “It’s complicated, trust me. As for me and Miles…” Kerry shrugged again.

He gave a quick, acknowledging bob of his head before once more pushing his hair out of his face. “So… We’d have to date for you to want to kiss me?”

“Promise of a relationship or I’m not into it. At least we’re already friends or you wouldn’t even get that much outta me.” 

“Huh. Okay then. Uh.” Jon scuffed his foot against the floor. Was he really thinking about jumping into something he’d never been part of or even thought about before, all because of an impulse kiss brought on by the need to scare off an ex? Of course he was. “Would you fine gentlemen be interested in a date at my apartment for a home cooked meal and a game or movie?”

Kerry and Miles shared a look. “We’ll need to talk ground rules and expectations,” Miles told him before Kerry could even open his mouth. “How about we do that over lunch?”

Jon practically beamed. “I’d like that. I know nearly nothing about doing this kind of thing.”

“Well, we’ll tell you about it and then send you off with some things to think about after.” Kerry smiled back, Jon’s smile infectious. “It’s not for everyone by any means.” He grabbed Miles’ hand, lacing their fingers together before he stepped forward and offered his arm to Jon.

“Why thank you,” Jon replied, linking his arm with Kerry’s. “Lead on!”

Laughter trailed after them as they left for the Stage 5 parking lot.


End file.
